Under the red umbrella
by ChriisChoi
Summary: Un jeune homme timide, se cachant toujours derrière son parapluie rouge, se retrouve à habiter en face de la plus belle fille de Londres...
1. Chapter 1

**Under the red umbrella**

Prologues

Les rues trempées par la pluie, le petit vent frais de mars s'engouffrant dans les rues, le brouhaha de la ville, les rires des enfants jouant sous les préaux, les murmures de jeunes femmes charmantes sur mon passage et le son des gouttes sur mon parapluie rouge, tache écarlate au milieu de cette mer de tissu noirs. Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland, chef des archives de la bibliothèque nationale de Londres, et ces petits éléments font partie de mon quotidien. Rien ne me différencie des autres anglais: Moi aussi je porte ce pardessus noir, cette chemise blanche sous ce gilet au boutons dorés. Mes sourcils volumineux font ma réputation chez les français, et mon humour gras provoque des fous-rires dans les pubs.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 15 mars 1950. Voilà cinq ans que cette petite paix était retombée sur ma vie, après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Mais elle n'avait pas tant changée, puisque j'avais été dispensé du service militaire, à cause de mon âge à ce moment, et mon travail, qui lui-même n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir comme un guerrier au repos maintenant. Mes frères étaient revenus glorieux de cette guerre contre l'axe, amochés, mais victorieux. J'étais bien fier d'eux. J'avais d'ailleurs attendu leur retour pour fêter la victoire avec leurs parents, femmes et enfants, pleurant de joie en sachant cette page noire de l'histoire enfin tournée.

Aujourd'hui, les réjouissances sont passées, tout le monde est rentré chez soi, et les pensées sont à d'autres affaires, plus futiles, certes, mais plus joyeuses. J'avais moi-même passé le cap. Mon aîné, Allistair, était revenu habiter avec moi à Londres, à KnightsBridge, dans le district de Westminster. Il a reprit sa boutique d'artisanat dans la grand rue. Moi, je n'avait pas changé ma routine. En route chaque matin pour les archives de la bibliothèque, avec mon parapluie rouge que personne ne pouvait rater.

" - _ **Arthur, tiens donc, ça fait un bail qu'on n'est plus allés boire un coup, tu viens avec nous après le travail ?**_ Cette voix, je la reconnais entre toutes. Je tourne le regard vers lui. C'était Alfred, un jeune soldat américain ayant décidé de prendre congé de ses supérieurs. Je vais vers lui en souriant.

- _ **Pourquoi pas ? Mais seulement si c'est toi qui invite !**_ Je ris seul à cette blague, l'autre ne trouvait pas cela tellement drôle, probablement parce qu'il y avait cru. _**Ce... C'est une blague, Al...**_

 _-_ _ **Mais tu viendrais?**_

 _-_ _ **Non mon vieux, j'ai trop d'archives à trier, je vais probablement être trop fatigué pour ça...**_ Je vois son air un peu déçu. _**Peut-être une autre fois?**_

 _-_ _ **Tu nous diras quand, hein? Bon, je dois y aller, mon patron va encore me donner du bâton sinon... J'aurai trop mal au dos encore une fois!**_

 _-_ _ **Ah ah! Peut-être que tu t'en lèveras plus matin! Bon, à la prochaine!**_ _"_

L'américain prend le chemin inverse au mien, disparaissant entre les autres parapluies anodins, noirs, pareils, si peu intéressants. Je me rend donc à ma bibliothèque chérie. C'est en passant la porte que je me rend compte que j'ai du travail. Mon employé, Ivan Braginski, arrive, couvert d'encre noire.

"- _**J'avons pas fait exprès, monsieur Kirlkand, Je vous promettons. C'est la machine qui avez décidé de faire n'importe quoi.**_ Ses difficultés avec l'anglais est assez visible, son accent russe roule les "R" de façon assez spectaculaire, et sa voix tonnante se veut gentille. Je ne lui adresse aucun regard, déjà agacé. C'est la troisième fois que ça arrive avec lui cette semaine. Je répare, donne les instruction aux autres, et peux enfin commencer à travailler.

Mon sale caractère dû aux incidents quotidiens reste toute la journée, si bien qu'en sortant, je lâche un sombre et sec "à demain." à la secrétaire et aux autres bibliothécaires. Mais une fois que je suis sous la pluie, je retrouve mon air neutre, ouvrant mon parapluie rouge. personne n'est dehors à cette heure là, je m'y suis habitué. Je marche d'un pas sautillant, fredonnant un vieil air.

" **I'm singin' in the rain,**

 **Just singin' in the rain,**

 **What's a glorious feelin'**

 **I'm happy again!** "

Ouf, comme d'habitude, personne ne me voit. Je poursuis, guilleret.

" **I'm laughing at the clouds,**

 **So dark up above,**

 **The sun's in my heart,**

 **I'm ready for love!** "

Si mon frère m'entendait... Il rirait comme il a toujours rit de moi. Moi? Prêt à tomber amoureux? Jamais de la vie, je suis un homme austère et travailleur à ses yeux. Seul les romans dépeignent des vraies relations, dans notre société actuelle, qui croit encore à l'amour? Moi oui, peut-être.

J'arrive devant chez moi. Alors que je ferme mon parapluie, je me retourne pour voir le bâtiment d'en face. Je sais que là habite Marianne, une jeune française arrivée ici il y a quelques temps. Dommage, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, ni même de la voir. Cela serait peut-être une jolie rencontre, mais bon, Alistair m'a toujours volé mes amies, alors cette jeune femme n'y échapperait probablement pas. J'entre, secoue mon parapluie, et passe le reste de la soirée à chantonner et danser avant que mon frère n'arrive. Mon quotidien tourne toujours autour de ces éléments, une routine agréable dont je ne veux pas me séparer. Mais vivre d'autres choses serait intéressant. Encore faut-il que le hasard vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

Je me demande: Quand la chance va-t-elle se tourner vers moi? Me prendre par la main et me montrer qu'il n'y a pas que la pluie dans la vie, me présenter à d'autres gens comme moi qui cachent leur joie de vivre? Je me demande: Est-ce que le hasard va frapper une fois? Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un nouvelle amitié, voir plus... Que de questions sans réponses. Mais la nuit porte conseil, et chaque soir je m'endors en pensant à ce que me réserve le lendemain. Et demain, aurai-je la petite chance dont je rêve depuis si longtemps?


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui ressemble à tout les jours. Ma petite routine continue, au milieu des autres, avec mon parapluie rouge. Mais aujourd'hui est un peu différent. Nous sommes jeudi, le jour ou je suis tout seul aux archives. Je rentrerai peut-être plus tard. La pluie tombe encore plus fort aujourd'hui, et le vent soufflant retourne presque mon parapluie. Je cours un peu, histoire de ne pas être trempé.

Je passe la porte de la bibliothèque en me secouant comme un chien mouillé. Je ferme mon parapluie rouge, le prend au poignet et me rends à mon bureau. Assis sur ma chaise, j'apprécie -avec un sourire- le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur le toit et contre ma fenêtre. Je lâche un soupir de satisfaction avant de me mettre au travail. Sans les problèmes des autres employés à régler, je finis bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon poste aussi tôt.

Je vais devant la fenêtre, soulève le tapis d'un geste du pied et le laisse dans un coin, avant de taper mon talon ferré contre le parquet. Je saisis mon parapluie et commence à esquisser des pas de claquettes, en fredonnant "Singin' in the rain", comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas peur que quelqu'un me remarque, je suis seul. Mais, ne me souciant pas de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne vois même pas le temps passer.

 _"I'm laughing at clouds,_  
 _So dark up above,_  
 _The sun's in my heart,_  
 _And i'm ready for love,_

 _Let the stormy clouds chase,_  
 _Everyone from the place,_  
 _Come on with the rain,_  
 _I've a smile on my face..._ "

Fatigué mais content, je retourne m'asseoir à mon bureau, puis regarde l'horloge. Vingt-deux heures! Je sors en trombe de la pièce, Allistair va me faire une scène si je traîne trop. J'ouvre mon parapluie et cours comme un fou. Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne, et à ce moment de l'année, le soleil est couché depuis un moment.

Trop occupé à observer les alentours, je me percute violemment quelqu'un. Tout deux tombons à terre dans les flaques. Je me relève rapidement et m'apprête à crier sur le crétin qui est resté en travers de mon chemin, mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la personne que je pensais: C'est une lady! Je l'aide à se relever, rouge comme un pivoine. Je m'excuse, n'osant pas la regarder.

"- _**Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, je ne vous avait pas vu...**_

\- _**Ce... Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû rester ici...**_ Elle a un doux accent français qui me fait réagir. Je lève le regard pour l'observer. Elle est blonde, bouclée, ses yeux sont d'un bleu à faire pâlir le ciel et l'océan, et sa peau diaphane ne montre aucune imperfection. Sa robe, par contre, et à cause de moi, est trempée. Je ramasse mon parapluie rouge et le dresse au dessus de nos têtes.

\- _**Non, vraiment, je suis désolé...**_

\- _**Oublions-ça, voulez-vous...**_ Je vois son air embarrassé. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais je la retint.

\- _**Laissez-moi vous raccompagner chez vous, Londres n'est pas sûr à une pareille heure...**_ Je lui tendit mon bras, lui faisant signe de le prendre, ce qu'elle fit. _**Où habitez-vous?**_

- _ **KnightBridge, du côté de Central London...**_

Je hoche la tête. Je sais parfaitement ou c'est, puisque c'est ma rue. Je l'emmène donc, tenant mon parapluie assez haut pour nous deux. Le trajet est silencieux, Elle a l'air embarrassée à cause sa robe trempée. Moi, je suis aussi tout mouillé, pour avoir atterrit sur le postérieur. Je suis un peu ridicule à l'instant, heureusement, ma veste cache la trace. Je la vois frissonner, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui passer mon pardessus. Elle refuse d'abord, mais voyant que j'insiste, elle accepte avec un " _Merci_ " presque silencieux.

Nous arrivons enfin dan la rue quand je constate avec une once de soulagement, qu'Alistair n'est pas encore rentré, comme le témoigne les lumières éteintes aux fenêtres. Alors que je m'arrête pour me le faire remarquer, la jeune femme m'emmène vers la maison d'en face.

\- _**Voilà, c'est ici. Merci, monsieur... Nous n'avons même pas été présentés...**_

\- _**Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland.**_ Je m'incline en me présentant.

\- _**Merci, monsieur Kirkland.**_ Elle ouvrit la porte, allait entrer, mais se retourna un instant. _**Marianne Bonnefoy. Enchantée..."**_ Elle file vite à l'intérieur, alors que je reste planté devant le seuil de la porte. Je reste un instant debout devant la porte, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me retourne, entre chez moi et me dépêche de monter les escaliers. Quand j'arrive à mon appartement, je veux ôter ma veste, mais rien sur mes épaules. Je mets un instant à comprendre que Marianne avait oublié de me la rendre. J'irai la lui demander demain.

Alors que je reprends mes activités habituelles -en pyjama cette fois, mon pantalon étant encore humide- J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je pousse d'ailleurs un petit cri de surprise, avant de constater qu'il ne s'agit que d'Alistair. Il me considère, l'air interpellé.

"- _**Euh... Arthur, tout va bien?**_

\- **_O-oui, c'est juste, hem..._**

 _-_ ** _T'es bizarre toi._**

J'avais d'abord cru qu'il allait encore lâcher une remarque cinglante, mais non, il rit.

\- **_T'es bien le fils de papa! Toujours à faire des trucs bizarres!_**

Je ris jaune. Non, pas comme Papa. Papa était un alcoolique, Papa tapait Maman. Et surtout, Papa n'avait pas un grand coeur comme le mien. Personne n'avait su passer la barrière de son austérité et de son désintérêt pour les sentiments. Et pourtant, plein de filles ont su renverser les miennes. Dès qu'Alistair sort, je lui lance un regard à la fois triste et agacé. Il ne connait pas Papa. Il ne sait de lui que les bons côtés. Mais pour l'avoir observé dans le trou de la serrure, je peux être sûr de ce que j'avance.

Je me prépare à aller me coucher mais une question survient à mon esprit. Et si d'autres personnes savaient, et qu'elles se disaient que j'étais comme lui, comme Alistair l'avait dit? Je m'endors le coeur lourd de cette question qui met en péril ma réputation. Demain sera, je l'espère, sera plus joyeux que cette fin de soirée...

oOo

Je n'ai rien à déclarer sur ce chapitre, mise à part quelques choses à vous dire.

J'ai inventé le personnage du père d'Arthur et Alistair, Donc c'est inutile de chercher dans les personnages d'Hetalia, juste pour ceux qui voudraient savoir... je posterai un dessin de lui sur mon Instagram ( si vous me cherchez), d'accord?  
À part ça, vous avez vu qu'Arthur chante souvent. La chanson, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, c'est "Singin' in the rain", tiré du film du même nom. La scène, lorsque Gene Kelly chante cette chanson, sous la pluie, est extra! Moi ça donne envie de mettre des claquettes et courir dans la rue, pas vous? (... Ne me jugez pas.)

Bref, Good bye dear little cup of tea!


	3. Chapter 3

Il est cinq heures du matin, Alistair est rentré il y a trois heures et s'est endormi comme une masse. Moi, je suis toujours allongé dans mon lit, les yeux grand ouverts, à penser. Mon frère m'a réveillé en rentrant, complètement saoul. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser ce grigou me gâcher ma sortie. Il faut que je trouve un moyen... Mais oui!

Je sors de mon lit silencieusement et me rue sur le téléphone. Je compose le numéro d'Alfred et trépigne en attendant qu'il ne décroche.

"- **_Que quoi? Arthur, c'est toi?_** Sa voix ensommeillée montre que je l'ai réveillé.

\- **_Oui c'est moi,_** répondis-je sur un ton pressé. _**J'ai besoin de toi plus tard.**_

\- **_Quand plus tard?_**

\- **_À onze heures, tu dois venir, j'ai besoin de toi_**

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il semble réfléchir.

\- **_D'accord, mais seulement si tu me rends la pareille une autre fois._**

Lui rendre la pareille? Sans problème.

\- **_D'accord. Mais soit là avant onze heures devant chez moi._**

\- **_No problem, j'y serai..._** Il attend un instant avant de continuer. **_Mais là j'aimerai dormir si tu vois ce que je veux dire._**

 ** _\- Euh... Oui oui, dors seulement... À plus tard._**

\- _**À plus tard oui...**_ " Je l'entends bâiller dans le téléphone avant qu'il ne raccroche. Je me sens rassuré. Je retourne discrètement dans ma chambre et tente de m'endormir, et j'y parvient.

À peine quelques heures après que j'aie sombré dans le sommeil, je sens une présence dans ma chambre, mais cela ne me tire pas de ma torpeur. je sens juste que quelqu'un est là, c'est tout. J'entends inconsciemment des bruits de pas s'approcher, puis une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue. À peine je sens ce contact que je me redresse brutalement en lâchant un cri des plus ridicules.

"- _**AH! LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT!**_ Je reste ainsi, raide, assis dans mon lit, et à côté de moi, Alistair. Je me rends rapidement compte que j'ai l'air idiot et me détends.

\- _**Thuthur, la seconde guerre mondiale est finie depuis cinq ans. Mais c'est dix heures et demie, là! Et si tu te dépêche pas, ça va être la troisième entre toi et moi!**_ Dix heures et demie? Je vais être en retard!

Je saute du lit et m'habille en vitesse. Si je rate Alfred, mon plan ne va pas marcher! Je me prépare en temps record et vais attendre devant la porte, mon parapluie au poignet et mon chapeau posé sur ma tête.

\- _**Et bah quand même...**_ " Râle Alistair. Lorsqu'il détourne le regard de moi, je lui tire la langue avec un air moqueur. Nous descendons tout les deux dans la rue, et m'aperçoit qu'il ne pleut pas. Mais pourquoi? Je me tourne de tout les côtés et je prie pour qu'Alfred soit là. Et Marianne aussi, bien entendu. je les cherche du regard, et esquisse un sourire satisfait quand je vois les deux sortir en même temps du bâtiment. Mais mon air heureux s'efface quand j'entends Alistair dire:

\- **_Pas mal la lady..._** Je lui lance un air gêné.

 ** _\- M-mais voyons, Alistair, on ne parle pas comme ça d'une lady!_** Il me répond par un sifflement agacé. je vois les deux jeunes gens venir vers moi. je m'incline pour les saluer.

- _ **Bonjour, mademoiselle Bonnefoy, bonjour Alfred!**_ les deux me rendent la pareille. _**Marianne, je vous présente Alistair, mon grand frère... Alistair, je te présente Marianne, mon... Amie.**_

 _ **\- Ravis de vous rencontrer Marianne!**_ Je vois qu'Alistair exagère. Il s'incline lui aussi, mais beaucoup plus bas que moi, avant de faire un baisemain à la jeune femme. Il ne voit pas que cette dernière lui lance un regard un peu gêné.

 _ **\- Enchanté, Alistair...**_ Elle avait cet air hésitant qui me fit comprendre que mon frère agissait de la mauvaise manière, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Heureusement, aucun de mes compère ne s'en rendit compte.

\- _**Bon, dis moi, Arthie, tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose pour to-**_ Je le stoppe d'un geste et lui dit de venir plus près. je chuchote à son oreille, discrètement.

\- _**Essaye de faire dégager Alistair!**_

\- _**C'est tout?**_

\- _**Oui c'est tout.**_ L'américain hausse alors les épaules avant de commencer à se prêter au jeu.

 _-_ _ **Au fait, Alistair, t'as vu qu'ils ont ouvert un bar près de Picadilly? Il parait qu'ils ont de la bière belge, ça doit être trop bon!**_

- __ _ **J'ai vu en effet... Mais j'y suis déjà allé alors bon... C'est pas si particulier en fait...**_

Zut.

\- _**Et... Et tu as vu que... hem...**_ Il me lance un regard désolé, et je m'empresse de le sortir de là. il n'est pas doué.

- _ **Et si on allait voir plus loin? Hein?"**_ Mon ami semble rassuré de ne plus avoir à parler. Mais il n'est pas au bout de son travail.

Je tends mon bras à Marianne avec un sourire, et vois mon frère faire de même. Heureusement, c'est vers moi que se tourne la jeune femme. J'aperçois l'air vexé d'Alistair, ce qui me rend tout de même satisfait. Nous partons donc, la pluie n'étant toujours pas présente.

Je leur fais faire le tour de la ville, passant par toutes les rues, tout les ponts, plein de bâtiments, dont je détaille l'histoire sans me tromper une seule fois. Après avoir épluché les archives de la bibliothèque des centaines de fois, je peux difficilement me tromper. Visiblement, les petits détails saugrenus de l'histoire londonienne intéressent Marianne, puisqu'elle me demande des informations pour chaque monument devant lesquels nous passons. Elle me confie d'ailleurs qu'elle aime l'architecture de la ville. Alfred, quand à lui, restait un peu en retrait, préférant détailler les ladys du regard plutôt que d'écouter mes explications. Alistair suivait simplement, essayant de marcher au niveau de mon amie.

Voilà deux heures que nous marchons, je suis un peu fatigué. Londres est plat, mais grand. Marianne aussi semble épuisée, tout comme Alfred. Seul Alistair a l'air encore tenace face à la fatigue.

"- _**Je propose qu'on aille dans un café se reposer, je suis en miette!**_ " Lança Alfred en s'étirant. Nous acquiesçons et entrons dans le premier bistrot que nous croisons. J'invite Marianne à s'asseoir en premier, puis prend place en face d'elle. Alfred vient à côté d'elle et Alistair sur l'autre chaise de mon côté. Elle nous scrute tout les deux avant de lancer:

\- _**Pour des frères, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement...**_

\- _**En effet.**_ Répondîmes nous en coeur. Elle continua à nous détailler du regard et nous comparer quand un serveur vint. Marianne eut un air surpris avant de s'exclamer:

\- _**Francis!**_ Je me retourne vers l'homme. Il a les mêmes yeux bleus, cheveux blonds et air doux que Marianne. Ils ont un lien de parenté?

\- _**Marianne! Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas revu!**_

\- _**En effet...**_ Moi et les deux autres leur lançons des regards interrogateurs. Marianne s'empresse de nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. _**En fait, Francis est mon frère, mais nos parents se sont caché contre lui et lui ont dit de partir de la maison. je ne pensais pas qu'il était venu ici...**_ Je hoche la tête à la suite de ses explications. Je me tourne vers Francis et tends ma main pour serrer la sienne.

\- **_Arthur Kirkland, à votre service._** Il la serre en souriant.

\- _**Francis Bonnefoy, enchanté!**_ Il avait ce même ton enthousiaste qu'avait Marianne. Nu charmant jeune homme. Je suppose que ce sont trois de tes amis, Mary? Elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- _**Lui, c'est Alfred, un de mes amis, c'est le voisin de Marianne.**_ Dis-je en désignant l'incrédule. Ce dernier lâche un simple " _Salut!_ " accompagné d'un geste de la main, que le blond lui rendit. _**Et lui c'est-**_

\- _**Alistair Kirkland, enchanté!**_ Me coupe-t-il. je lui lance un regard agacé. _**Je suis le grand frère d'Arthur.**_ Francis eut un air légèrement surpris. Probablement parce que mon frangin agissait de façon impolie, et qu'il l'avait vu.

\- _**En-enchanté...**_ Il lui serra rapidement la main avant de dire: _**Vous voudriez consommer quelque chose?**_

Je prit un Earl Grey, comme Marianne. Alfred commanda un café tandis qu'Alistair prit une bière. Pendant que Francis préparait les commandes, je fais discrètement signe à mon compère américain de faire dégager Alistair. Il semble réfléchir un instant, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Francis avait déjà ramené les boissons. Je lui lance un regard pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave.

Alors que nous buvons tranquillement, Alistair, lui, finit sa chope en une fraction des seconde. Nous levons les yeux vers lui avec surprise en l'entendant réclamer un second bock. Bon dieu, combien va-t-il boire de pot cette fois-ci?! Je m'inquiète un peu quand même de ce qui se passera une fois qu'il sera saoul...

Il est définitivement ivre. Affalé sur sa chaise, quelques chopes vides devant lui, je ne sais as combien il en a bu, mais en tout cas, il n'aurais pas du.

"- **_Alistair, je crois qu'on va rentrer, tu es complètement saoul..._**

\- _**Je suis pas bourré... J'ai juste bu... Euh ..**_ il plisse les yeux en comptant sur ses doigts le nombre de bière qu'il avait ingurgité. Mais c'est dur de compter sur ses doigts lorsqu'on ne voit même pas devant soi.

\- _**Je crois que je vais le ramener, d'accord Arthur?**_ Dit Alfred avec un clin d'oeil discret. je hoche la tête.

\- _**Oui, merci... Je pense que j'en serait incapable, il est trop lourd!**_

\- _**Je suis pas... Hic! Lourd!**_ _"_ Grogna mon frère en me regardant avec méchanceté. Alfred le prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors du bar. Et maintenant, j'étais seul avec Marianne.

"- _**Et bien, votre frère est un sacré numéro... Est-il gentil avec vous?**_ Je soupire en baissant les yeux.

\- _**En quelle occasion?**_ Elle comprit à cette phrase que non. _**Je suis tellement frêle à côté de ce pugiliste, il me brise à chaque poignée de main! Et je ne suis pas fier de lui pour son comportement d'ivrogne.**_

\- _**Je vois... Je suppose que vous êtes rassuré qu'il soit parti maintenant...**_ dit-elle sur un ton hésitant. Je pense qu'elle doute que ses paroles soient très polies.

\- _**Oh oui...**_ Je soupire à nouveau avant de reprendre. _**Honnêtement, j'aurai préféré avoir Alfred comme frère. Il est complice, chaleureux, instruit et inventif...**_

\- _**Je comprends...**_ Elle semble se soucier de ma situation, je trouve cela attentionné de sa part.

\- _**Mais heureusement ma vie n'est pas que faite de cafardage dans mon bureau!**_ Je souris. _**J'ai Alfred heureusement. Et puis je sort souvent avec mes amis! Enfin... Mon ami...**_ Je trouve bête de mentir. Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami, un seul d'ailleurs, et c'est Alfred. Elle me regarde simplement avec un sourire.

\- _**Considérez-moi comme une amie, Monsieur Kirkland...**_

\- _**Appelez-moi Arthur, mademoiselle Bonnefoy...**_ Dis-je en lui rendant le sourire.

\- _**Alors faites ainsi de même avec moi, Arthur."**_ Nous rîmes tout les deux avant de se lever de table. Nous partons après avoir salué Francis et décide de la raccompagner chez elle.

À peine nous sortons que nous soyons le temps que nous avons passé dans le café: Il faisait déjà nuit! Je lui tends mon bras, qu'elle prends et nous nous dirigeons vers Westminster.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de sa maison. Il n'y a personne aux environs, la rue est vide. Nous nous arrêtons devant le porche de l'immeuble, et elle se tourne vers moi.

"- _**C'était une très jolie journée, Arthur...**_ Elle marque une pose puis reprends de sa voix douce. _**Merci...**_ Je m'incline en retirant mon chapeau.

\- _**Tout le plaisir était pour moi Marianne. Votre compagnie m'est si plaisante...**_ Je lui souris en me redressant.

Ce fut un instant de silence, ponctué par de simples regards. Je ne sais que dire, et visiblement, elle non-plus. Après quelques minutes de ce mutisme absurde, je lâche:

\- _**Bon, et bien... Au revoir Marianne...**_

\- _**O-oui, au revoir Arthur...**_

Même après ces salutations, nous restons là à s'échanger des regards devenant confus avec les secondes passantes.

Je m'apprête à me retourner pour partir vers ma maison, mais elle me retient par le poignet, comme si elle sait que je vais partir. Je la fixe à nouveau, droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction ou une parole, puis, sans me demander mon avis, sans prévenir, sans une once d'hésitation, elle dépose ses lèvres contre ma joue, à ma grande surprise.

C'est un simple contact, sans plus, et pourtant, contact qui fit cesser mon cerveau de fonctionner. Je la regarde avec surprise, mais délaisse vite cette expression pour fermer les yeux, profitant de ce contact. Après quelques instants, courts instants, elle me lâche et s'écarte. je rouvre les yeux pour la voir, rouge comme un pivoine, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

\- **_Bonne nuit Arthur..._**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, elle a déjà filé dans l'immeuble. Je reste devant la porte encore un moment, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Quand mon cerveau décide enfin de réagir, je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Elle m'a embrassé? Mais... Oui, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, je ne rêve pas. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres contre ma peau, douces et légères comme une plume. Je me retourne et vais vers l'entrée de ma maison, encore un peu marqué. Avant d'entrer, je regarde vers l'appartement de Marianne.

"- _**Bonne nuit Marianne...**_ "

Je gravis les escaliers, entre et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Alistair ne doit pas savoir. De toute façon, il dort maintenant, je l'ai vu en passant devant sa chambre, gros pachyderme alcoolique qu'il est. je me couche, pensant toujours à l'évènement précédent. la verrai-je demain? J'aimerais... Non, je veux. je veux la voir demain. Et si je peux pas? Alors j'irai voir son frère. Il la connait le mieux, si je veux poser des questions, c'est à lui. Encore faut-il qu'il accepte d'y répondre...


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche. Il doit être dix heures, et je sais Alistair déjà dehors. Il a filé dans l'East end, je ne me demande pas pourquoi; Nous savons très bien ce qui se trouve là-bas, des filles de joie. Quel idiot. Je reste allongé dans mon lit, à penser. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma journée? Je reste un instant comme ça, laissant cette question sans réponse, puis me lève. Je veux aller voir Marianne.

Je m'habille rapidement, prends mon parapluie rouge, et sors. La pluie ne tombe pas? Mais pourquoi? C'est un peu étrange, mais je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je vais de l'autre côté de la rue, et sonne à la porte. J'attends une minute, deux, trois, quatre, à la cinquième, je suis déjà exaspéré. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas? Je fait les cents pas sur le porche, lève plusieurs fois le regard vers ses fenêtres, mais visiblement, elle n'est pas là. Le coeur un peu serré par le fait de ne pas pouvoir la voir, je pars, puis une idée me vient; Aller chez Francis. Je change de sens puis me rends au café où nous étions allés. Je vois, avec un sourire, que c'est ouvert. J'entre et salue Francis qui est seul au comptoir.

"- **Bonjour Francis!**

\- **Ah! Bonjour bonjour, Arthur!** Il me rend un sourire sympathique. Je m'assieds au comptoir et lui commande un Earl Grey. Alors qu'il me le prépare, je lance la discussion.

\- **Rien à voir, mais je me posais quelques questions quand à Marianne...**

\- **Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais... Hé hé!** Il semble être amusé du fait que sa soeur soit courue par beaucoup de garçons.

\- **Tu sais pas si par le plus grand des hasards, je dis bien, le hasard, elle est... amoureuse?**

\- **Tout dépend de quelle partie d'elle tu parles...**

\- **Pardon?**

\- **Marianne a deux faces; Une qui mentira pour son honneur et son propre intérêt, et l'autre qui accepte tout, les sentiments, les instants ridicules. Malheureusement, la première face l'emporte souvent sur la seconde...** Il marque une pause avant d'ajouter: **Mais dévoiler cette dernière est facile, il suffit de connaître les techniques qui marchent!**

Je lui lance un regard un peu surpris et dit;

\- **Quelles techniques?**

\- **Des mots qui touchent, et, bien entendu, véridiques. Elle est douée pour différencier les menteurs et les sales types des vrais hommes.** Il accompagna ses paroles d'un hochement de la tête.

Il est marrant lui, c'est quoi un vrai homme? Je lui pose la question. Celui-ci rigole.

\- **Tu sais, ce genre de gars qui vaut mille fois plus que les autres. Ils sont rares.**

\- **Tu sauras que ça ne m'aide pas, ça.** Mon ton de voix est involontairement peu aimable. je veux savoir, moi!

\- **Chacun sa vision de ce qu'est un vrai homme. La sienne, je ne peux t'en donner qu'un indice. Ce sont ceux qui sont sincères. Ceux qui ne doutent pas de leurs paroles, qui sont très honnêtes et qui assument leurs pensées.** Je réfléchis un instant avant de demander:

\- **Donne-moi une autre information** **!**

\- **Non. Sauf si tu me dis ce qui te passe par la tête.**

Et voilà, ça y est pour la question que je redoutais jusque là.

\- **Je... Bah en fait c'est que...**

\- **Tu en pinces pour elle?** Je redresse brutalement la tête à ces paroles; Oui c'est ça! Je hoche rapidement la tête en guise de seule réponse. **J'aurais dû m'en douter... Écoute. Si c'est ça, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'aider.** je fais une tête d'ahuri.

\- **Quoi? Même pas un tout petit peu?**

\- **... Un tout petit peu alors. Je ne peux pas l'influencer, mais je peux toujours essayer de vous rapprocher...** Il marque une pause, je le scrute avec une attention particulière lors de ce silence. **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

\- **Oh merci merci merci!** Je pourrais me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser si je le pouvais, mais mon sens de la bienséance me retient de le faire. Je bois mon thé avant de me lever brusquement. Je veux aller voir Marianne. Mais une pensée me stoppe. **Elle est où Marianne? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là...**

\- **Elle traîne probablement avec Julchen et Carmen. Ce sont deux de ses amies, comme elle a beaucoup voyagé, elle s'est faite des amis un peu partout, et ces deux en font partie. C'est dur de les rater, une albinos allemande et une hyperactive un peu trop attaché à son laquais, ça contraste avec le caractère calme de ma soeur...** Il rit. **Je suppose qu'elles sont en train d'errer dans les grand-rues à la recherche de robes aussi chères que belles...**

\- **Tu penses que je peux les trouver si je cherche?**

\- **Mais essaies seulement!** " Il clôt la discutions ainsi. Je le salue puis sort. Je vais bien finir par la trouver, il n'y a pas trente-six mille rues commerçantes à Londres après-tout!

Je marche, je marche, j'erre presque, cherchant les trois demoiselles. Soudain, à ma grand surprise, et surtout mon plus grand plaisir, je reconnais Marianne. Elle est accompagnée, comme me l'avait dit Francis, par deux jeunes demoiselles. Probablement Julchen et Carmen. L'une est grande, les cheveux blancs, comme sa peau, les yeux rouges, habillée comme un homme, cela me marque. Un chapeau haute-forme sur la tête, des pantalons longs et un gilet noir sur une chemise blanche. Plutôt surprenant. L'autre est une grande brune à la peau bronzée arborant une robe rouge évoquant les danseuses de tango. Elle déborde d'énergie, comme l'autre. Encadrant Marianne, elles semblent plongées dans une discutions assidue sur je ne sais quel sujet. Et derrière elles, un tas de sacs qui semble se mouver par lui-même. En observant bien, je vois qu'il s'agit en réalité du laquais presque enterré sous les achats de sa maîtresse. Les cheveux bruns et la peau bronzée lui aussi, habillé d'un bel uniforme noir et blanc, semblant jurer comme un charretier quand à la passion du shopping des trois demoiselles.

"- **Mademoiselle Marianne! Mademoiselle Marianne!** Elle se retourne et sourit.

\- **Arthur, quel bon vent vous amène?** Ses deux amies lui lance un regard intéressé.

\- **C'est le fameux Arthur donc tu nous a parlé? Mein Gott, tu avais raison en parlant de ses beaux yeux verts...**

\- **Je ne peux que confirmer, tu es peut-être tombée sur le bon cette fois...** La française leur envoie des regards interdits.

\- **Taisez-vous toutes les deux.** Je la fixe avec consternation. Le bon? Pourquoi?

\- **Je vous cherchais, enfin, sans réel but, et je vous ai trouvée...** Elle me sourit à nouveau.

\- **Sans réel but?** Me dit cette dernière. **Il y a une raison à tout, Arthur...** La grande albinos -probablement Julchen, vu son accent allemand- s'approche de moi avec un air suspicieux.

\- **Tu voulais la voir, hein? Tu ne t'en passe plus c'est ça?** L'autre suit son regard avec un sourire.

\- **Tu sais il faut pas te cacher, Marianne est très gentille!** Je les observe avec une légère gêne. Elles sont un peu trop près de moi... Beaucoup trop près.

Marianne les dégage en les poussant.

\- **Excuse-les Arthur, elles sont un peu trop... Désinvoltes... Voilà...** Elle semble clairement gênée par l'attitude extravertie de ses comparses.

\- **Ce... Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous. Hem...** Je ne sais pas quel sujet de conversation lancer! Je suis venu parce que je voulais la voir, mais je n'ai rien prévu pour la retenir plus longtemps! Mais heureusement, le laquais me sauve la vie.

\- **Carmen je... Je suis fatigué... Peut-on faire une pause? S'il vous plaît...**

\- **Ah! Moi, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée! Je pourrais faire encore trois fois le tour de Londres!** L'autre lui lance un regard de chien battu, ce qui, visiblement, fait céder la dénommée Carmen.

\- **Bon, allons à un café...**

\- **Vous viendriez avec nous, Arthur?** Me demande Marianne. Je tire involontairement une tête d'imbécile heureux, que je remplace rapidement par un simple sourire ravi.

\- **Avec plaisir!** Je les suis. Je regarde le laquais qui marche à mon niveau. Il me fait un peu de peine, ces sacs doivent être lourds.

\- **C'est pas trop lourd?** Il me lance un regard visiblement irrité.

\- **Kss... Je le fais pour Carmen.** " Il a l'air très fidèle à cette dernière. Il ne la lâche pas du regard, comme si cela le faisait avancer.

Nous arrivons au café, celui de Francis d'ailleurs. J'ai du tourner en rond pendant une demie-heure pour revenir ici... Nous nous asseyons et ce dernier arrive.

\- **Tiens tiens, Arthur, déjà de retour? Un Earl grey je suppose?** Je souris.

\- **Non, un Oolong cette fois.**

\- **Et vous les filles?**

\- **Idem.** Répondent Carmen et Marianne. De son côté, Julchen semble réfléchir avant de s'écrier brutalement;

\- **Une bonne bière!** Je le regarde avec une légère surprise. Une amateure de bière? En espérant que cela ne va pas finir comme avec Alistair. Le laquais reste silencieux, affalé sur sa chaise comme une vieille loque.

\- **Tu ne veux rien Romano?** Il secoue la tête en marmonnant.

\- **Un cappuccino.** Le serveur acquiesce et repart derrière le comptoir.

\- **Tu es déjà venu ici aujourd'hui?** Demande Marianne avec curiosité. Je ne peux bien entendu pas dire la véritable raison.

\- **Je n'avais plus de thé chez moi, et Alistair était parti, ça m'ennuyait de rester seul...**

\- **Alistair c'est ton frère non? Il travaille?** M'interrogea Carmen.

\- **Bah non, j'le connais, hein, il est allé voir les** ** _huren*_** **, sûre!** Je lui lance un regard surpris.

\- **Vous connaissez mon frère?**

\- **Comment ne pas le rater!** Réplique l'albinos. **Lui et moi on a bu des pintes au même bar pendant longtemps, mais depuis que j'ai découvert que c'est lui qui a prit son bras à mon frère, je pouvait plus le voir, même en peinture! Mais je connais ses habitudes.** Je prends un regard encore plus consterné, aussi elle ajoute; **Mon frère, Ludwig, était haut gradé pendant la guerre, et dans un combat, il s'est fait dégommé le bras à coup de pelle! Et c'est ton bâtard de frère qui a fait ça.**

\- **Je ne le savais pas... Mais oui il est là-bas, à coup sûr...** Je suis un peu choqué. Je sais Alistair cruel, mais couper un bras... Mais je remise la question à plus tard quand Carmen me lance;

\- **Et sinon, ou travaillez-vous?**

\- **Les archives, je suis le chef des archives du British Museum... Travail lassant pour personnes anodines...**

\- **Vous n'êtes pas anodin Arthur,** me dit Marianne avec un sourire, **on ne vois pas un gentleman avec un parapluie rouge et aussi cultivé tout les jours!** Je prends cela comme un compliment. D'ailleurs, Julchen en rajoute une couche, ce qui fait virer Marianne au rouge pivoine.

\- **Et de si jolis yeux, hein? Hé hé!** la française lui fait signe d'arrêter avec une expression froissée.

\- **Tais-toi donc! Ne tenez pas compte de ce qu'elles disent, Arthur... Elle sont...**

\- **Simplement de mauvaises confidentes.** Francis était juste derrière elle. **Voilà, les trois thés, le cappuccino et la bière!** Il garde le sourire et ricane même devant l'embarras de sa soeur. Elle était presque aussi rouge que la robe de son amie. C'est assez drôle mais je ne ris pas, je comprends sa gêne quand à cela. Mon regard sérieux fait cesser les rires des deux demoiselles.

\- **Je crois qu'il serait de bonne aloi de laisser cela de côté, non?** " je ne sais pas comment le prennent les autres ont pris, mais au moins Carmen et Julchen laissent leur amie tranquille.

Je sens que Marianne est encore enfoncé dans sa confusion. Je n'ose dire mot à ce sujet, alors je démarre une autre discutions. Elle y prends finalement part et celle malencontreuse révélation de Julchen est oubliée.

"- **Vous devriez rentrer, le bourrus ne vont pas tarder. Et puis il se fait tard...** Lance Francis depuis l'arrière du comptoir. J'acquiesce; il doit être huit heures du soir maintenant. Nous étions tant prit dans notre discutions que nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer.

\- **Viens Roma, on rentre!** Dit Carmen à son laquais qui se lève avec une tête de six pieds de longs. Il soupire, prends les sacs et quitte le café en suivant sa maîtresse. Julchen leur emboîte le pas, vacillant de droite à gauche cause de l'alcool. Comme hier, je suis le dernier à sortir avec Marianne. Elle retombe dans son embarras. Je me retiens de sourire; elle est adorable quand elle rougit.

\- **S'il vous plaît Arthur laissez leurs paroles de côté d'accord?** Normalement, j'aurais simplement hoché la tête mais là, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- **Vous le pensiez vraiment?** Je rougis à ma propre question. Comment je puis avoir autant d'audace pour lui poser la question?! Quel impoli je suis. Elle devient rouge, puis chuchote.

\- **... Oui.** Je reste silencieux, l'observant simplement. Oui? Elle trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux? Je comprends son malaise.

\- **D-désolé d'avoir posé la question, j'étais trop curieux...** Je reste muet un instant avant d'ajouter tout bas; Je trouve que vous avez aussi un magnifique regard... Faites qu'elle n'ai pas entendu. Elle a entendu.

\- **Réellement?**

\- **Oui oui, pourquoi mentirais-je?** Mes réponses spontanées me faisaient rougir, tandis qu'elle retrouvait une teinte normale. Elle avait presque un air amusé. Elle baissa la tête en souriant.

\- **J'en suis flattée...** Nous poursuivons notre route jusqu'à nos maisons respectives. Elle reste muette, et moi aussi.

Arrivés devant chez elle, je reste tout aussi taiseux. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de rie quoi que ce soit.

\- **A-Arthur... En fait je... Comment vous dire cela...** Je suis toute ouïe. Me dire quoi? Comme je suis quelqu'un qui pense à toutes le possibilités avant que l'action ne se passe, mon coeur s'emballe. Quoi? Quoi?

Mon impatience, bien cachée sous mon air sérieux, n'est pas rassasié. Elle ne dit plus un mot.

Je ragerais encore intérieurement si elle ne m'avais embrassé. Sans prévenir, comme hier, elle m'a embrassé. Mais cette fois, pas sur la joue. Je change d'expression pour une surprise non dissimulée. C'est... Agréable. Très agréable. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler, c'est léger, doux... Incroyable? Sur le moment, je me fiche totalement de si on nous a vu ou non, mais c'est cette pensée qui me fait devenir un peu rouge. Si on nous voyait?

Je suis un peu déçu quand elle s'écarte, même si, au fond, je suis soulagé; personne ne nous a vu. Elle est rouge comme une tomate, et moi de même. Aucun de nous deux ne dit un mot pendant un moment, puis je veux briser ce silence, et elle semble vouloir faire de même.

\- **Hem... Et bien...**

\- **Je...** On échange un regard timide. C'est stressant! Son regard semble -à mes yeux- me fuir le plus possible, alors que je cherche le sien. Finalement nos yeux se croisent, ce qui provoque une seconde vague de rougissement. J'ouvre mon parapluie et me cache dessous. Je me sens ridicule de faire ça, et à côté de moi, j'entends le doux rire de Marianne.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous faites là dessous?** Elle se glisse sous mon parapluie et me fixe. Elle semble moins gênée, alors que moi, je vire à l'écarlate.

\- **Et... Et bien... Je suis un... Un peu timide...** Je baisse les yeux, je me sens vraiment idiot de me cacher sous mon parapluie, de toute façon il ne pleut pas! Elle continue à me regarder avec un sourire timide avant de saisir ma main, celle qui ne tient pas le parapluie.

- **Moi aussi...** Dit-elle simplement. Je tourne la tête vers elle. La française ne m'adresse aucun regard, elle observe dessous le parapluie comme depuis une cachette secrète. Je m'apprête à lui adresser la parole quand elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse à nouveau. Furtive, elle se recule et et me lance;

\- **Demain soir il y a un bal vers Baker street, vous vous y rendrez?** La question n'a aucun rapport, mais je quitte ma surprise pour lui répondre avec un sourire.

\- **Vous seriez ma cavalière?**

\- **Avec plaisir.**

\- **Alors j'y serai à huit heures tapantes.**

\- **Parfait...** Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, me laissent seul à nouveau dans la rue. Quel drôle d'événement. J'attends d'être sûr qu'elle soit loin dans les escaliers pour brutalement me mettre à sauter jusque chez moi, comme un lapin. C'est parfaitement ridicule, mais bah, je suis simplement heureux. Demain je vais au bal avec Marianne! C'est quelque chose qui se fête, même seul non?

Au passage, j'esquisse trois pas de claquettes, une courte valse dans le vide, avant d'agripper la poignée et entrer dans l'immeuble en fracassant presque la porte. Je monte, guilleret, et me faufile dans mon appartement en silence.

Je me crois discret, penché en avant comme un animal à l'affut -dans mon propre appartement, c'est aussi ridicule que les cabrioles dans la rue- mais soudain, la lumière du hall m'éblouit. Devant moi, il y a Alistair, portant au visage cet air grave qu'il fait quand quelque chose est arrivé. Je comprends alors qu'il y a un problème. Je le regarde avec interrogation et inquiétude, et il me lance simplement;

\- **Y a papa qui est mort**. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Papa? Celui que je croyait immortel, éternel ivrogne, certes, mais mon père quand même, est mort? J'étais déjà penché en avant pour me sentir un brin furtif, mais je me laisse tomber en avant. **Il s'est battu avec des chemises noires*. Y avait aucune chance, t'as vu.** Je me sens incapable de le croire, mes yeux refusent de lâcher une seule larme. Je me relève, tremblant, et me dirige comme une ombre solitaire jusqu'à ma chambre. **Au fait, demain tu bosses pas, tu viens y a l'enterrement.** Je me contente d'un hochement de tête vague avant de m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre. Je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller, je m'écroule sur le lit.

Je pense. Je pense que, aucune larme ne veut tomber, et que si elles ne parte pas, je vais garder cette amère pensée encore longtemps. Je pense aussi que demain, je suis sensé aller au bal avec Marianne. Je ne veux pas aller à cet enterrement. Celui de ma mère a déjà été assez dur, avec tout ces gens qui s'en fichaient. Ils étaient venus pour la forme, faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à cirer. La même chose va se passer à cet enterrement. Je veux pas.

Je n'irai pas. J'ai décidé. J'irai au bal avec Marianne, pas à une cérémonie inutile, bâclée pour un ivrogne qui aura payé de son péché qu'il aura exercé toute sa vie.

De toute manière, c'est pas mon père.

Huren: les putes.

les chemises noires: Une sorte de milice italienne, caractérise par, justement, leurs chemises noires. Ils ont été actifs pendant le seconde guerre mondiale.


End file.
